


Rasa Iri Ann

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 13:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Dirasanya Tuhan tidak adil karena memanggil sosok yang sangat ia butuhkan lebih dulu.





	Rasa Iri Ann

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Tidak jarang Ann mengurung diri di kamar selama beberapa waktu hanya untuk melakukan satu hal: menangis.

Ann bukannya tidak mau menunjukkan tangisnya kepada orang lain, bukan. Dia hanya tidak tahu harus menunjukkan tangisnya kepada siapa. Tidak mungkin kan ia tunjukkan pada ayahnya?

Di saat-saat seperti itu, Ann akan iri kepada Elli dan Popuri. Keduanya punya sosok perempuan dewasa di dalam rumah mereka; Elli dengan Ellen, Popuri dengan Lillia. Ann juga iri kepada Mary dan Karen yang masih punya orang tua lengkap untuk memenuhi kebutuhan emosional mereka baik saat butuh laki-laki, maupun perempuan. Dirasanya Tuhan tidak adil karena memanggil sosok yang sangat ia butuhkan lebih dulu, padahal Ann masih sangat membutuhkannya.

Setelah rasa iri itu sirna, Ann akan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia akan menyapa kembali ayahnya yang berjaga di konter penginapan, lalu pergi ke dapur.

Ia akan kembali menjadi Ann yang ceria seperti sediakala.


End file.
